


Our future is up to us

by SoHara



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHara/pseuds/SoHara
Summary: Things do not always go as planned. I definitely did not plan my life like this. I was happy to be back in the US, starting my first years of law school. Life was finally good again. Even without Emily.
Relationships: Emiliy Sonnett/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	Our future is up to us

“And that was it for today! Thank you, have a good weekend and we will see each other next Tuesday.” That was my call. Time to wake up from the daydream I just had and leave this auditorium. But leaving this auditorium would mean walking right into the arms of Abby. That would mean she would drag me with her and no chance to flee. Flee and hide in my apartment under my comfy blanket with a cup of tea. “What is taking you so long?”, followed by “I made Lucas save us both a seat”. So with a short let’s-face-this-uff, I get up from my seat and make my way towards the exit. She is probably not going to remember me anyway. 

The event hall is crowded. It was often full, but today as it was sports and law fans coming here, it was especially full. Normally I would be happy as Lucas saved as really good seats in the front, but not completely the so when it gets boring you do not have to fake paying attention. Normally. But today was nothing normal. “You good?”, sometimes it surprised me how could Abby knows me and I am not that good at lying. Actually, maybe it shouldn’t surprise me after three years of law school together. But I am good at hiding in my shell.  
“Yes, just still a bit sleepy. Laurence lectures are a bit tiring!” Laughing agreement from Abby and a “did you fall asleep again” from Lucas. Maybe I am good at lying. Because I wasn’t fine and Laurence lectures were tiring, but not the reason for my strange mood.  
That was on Kelley O’Hara. Kelley O’Hara that was coming to this University to talk about the USWNT lawsuit, being a woman in professional sports and entrepreneurship. Don’t get me wrong, Kelly O’Hara is a great athlete and person. She has sure as hell a lot of interesting things to talk about, but, as all that concerns football or Georgia, seeing Kelley makes my heart sting. Because she makes me remember what I had and what I then lost. It is not on Kelley, she probably does not even remember me and I do not expect her to. It’s on her blue-eyed, blonde friend from the national team. 

I was right, she had a lot of interesting things to talk about and I managed to grab some pieces of good information I will be able to use in my case study, the reason why we are here. It was all good, I had my shit together, actually smiled at a few of the jokes Kelley made. And right at the moment, where I was thinking this is going good, Abby raises her hand. I didn’t even know we were already at the Q&A part, but Abby is asked to stand up and ask her question. It is a good one, at least I think so, but I am not really listening. Because Kelley O’Hara’s eyes are on me and I know at that moment, that she had recognised me.  
The next 20 minutes I spent in a state of nervous fidgeting with my legs and trying to find the nearest exit I can flee from when this is over.  
When it is finally over my row, of course, takes the longest to get out of the crowded hall. I finally take a deep, relieved that I did not have to find my ex “girlfriends” best friend. 

“Ava?”, okay maybe I was too optimistic. For a moment I think about running, but realise quickly that I would have no chance against fracking Kelley O’Hara. So I choose the grown-up solution and turn around.  
“Hey.”, she seems to be contemplating how to go on, “ I don’t know if you remember, but -  
“I remember”, I cut her off. It is not a nice thing to do, I know, but my interest in the whole school knowing that I ones had something with Emily Sonnett is very small.


End file.
